


Mind and Body

by Shivera



Category: Chì bì | Red Cliff (2008)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, BAMF Women, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-10 22:24:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2042526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shivera/pseuds/Shivera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zhu-ge Liang is a brilliant man. Apart from the whole 'man' thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Defeat at Xinye

Zhu-ge Liang knelt in the grass, one ear pressed to the ground, his back in an elegant arch and face perfectly smooth.  
“Master Zhu-ge, General-”  
The solider fell silent as the strategist raised one slender finger in command. The man shifted uneasily, never entirely comfortable taking the orders of this beardless, youth? Who knew, the man could be anywhere between fourteen and thirty for all lines on his face.  
The strategist straitened swiftly, rising in a flurry of white robes.  
“Master Zhu-ge-”  
“I must speak to General Zhang.” The slender, dust coated man swept past and swung onto his horse. “Tell me your news as we ride. Hurry!”  
In hindsight it was foolish that the solider had been sent to retrieve him, for the strategist came when he was ready, and when he was needed he was there. What folly to summon this trickster’s child.  
The solider tried not to think of the whispers about the youth, who seemed so very fragile among the warriors, that he was a magician, that he was a demon. No, he returned to his place and thought no more on the boy faced strategist. Lord Liu Bei had chosen him, be he demon or dragon.

Xxxxxxx

“General Zhang.”  
“Chief Strategist, how does the situation look?”  
Zhu-ge Liang turned, and Zhang Fei noted a smudge of dirt on one cheek, incongruous on the smooth skin.  
They had been running to long, and the strategist was becoming pale, as he was wont to after a string of battles. It worried their Lord and, loath as they were to admit it, Zhang Fei and his brothers worried also. Why had the gods affixed a mind so brilliant in a body so frail?  
“Cao Cao’s perusing forces are greater than anticipated. The cavalry vanguard will arrive soon. They will attack in a wedge formation, let them get close and reflect the light into their eyes to blind them” Zhu-ge Liang’s mouth tightened slightly, showing great stress to any who knew how to read it. “We must hold them for an hour, that the peasants may escape.”  
“An hour! Gah! We will need a thousand more men! At least!”  
The strategists eyes seemed to darken slightly as they flicked over the land, the gods only knew what thoughts flickered behind them.  
“Yes, you do.” Zhu-ge Liang nodded sharply, more to himself than to Zhang Fei, and was gone the troops parting before him in carefully ordered fear and closing ranks only when he was safely gone. Then they started whispering.  
“Enough, damn you! He is not a magician!”  
“Lord General…” The infantry man shifted uneasily under Zhang Fei’s glare. “With all respect sir, how do you know?”  
This was not the time to hold an argument, but no harm ever came of a little pre-battle shouting.

Xxxxxx

The horse had a good stride, fast and certain, but after so many battles and so much running only Zhoa Yun’s horse, Bailong, retained a smooth gate and every jarring hoof beat sent a jolt of pain though her core as her body fought to expel her monthly flow.  
Zhu-ge Liang gritted her teeth and prayed that the improvised pad of cloth, dry earth and wild grasses would contain the fluid. It mattered not at all if she smelt of blood, they all did these days, but a stain would be difficult to explain away when she had no wounded soldiers under her care.  
A misstep, hastily righted by the well trained animal, sent shockwaves though her core and she bit back a pained gasp. Damn her flesh, this was no time to let pain distract her. Only the mind mattered.  
Liu Bei. Finally.  
Zhu-ge Liang slung herself to the ground, not letting herself flinch, and hurried over.  
“My lord.”  
“Zhu-ge Liang.” He was worried, stress deepening the lines around his eyes, his wife and son noticeably not present at his side. But of course, they had been the target of the attack upon the village. “The peasants are moving too slowly, they need another four hours to flee.”  
Four hours? She compressed her month, fingers twitching for her fan as she suppressed the urge to scream.  
“My lord, we desperately need another thousand soldiers to re-enforce General Zhang. It will prevent Cao Cao from pursuing them.“ She did not like his expression. “They can be left to themselves. Cao Cao requires our surrender, not their deaths.”  
“No, you can see that the elderly, the women and the children all need our help.”  
Zhu-ge Liang considered the line and seriously doubted her lords ability to make accurate assessments of anything as some solider walked up to them, footsteps armour heavy and graceless.  
“My lord, these peasants are dragging us down. To succeed you must set aside such trivial matters.”  
She contemplated the peasants and their escorts, listening to Liu Bei argue with half an ear as she contemplated Cao Cao’s previous behaviour and strategies against their current situation. The solution presented itself as her lord stomped off.  
“I will find Guan Fu. Go and help my lord.”  
The man nodded and scurried, there was really no other way of putting it, away after Liu Bei. Which rumour had he heard then?  
Cao Cao had the numbers, but Liu Bei had the best generals and the prime minister had a tendency to recruit skilled officers if he could. Should one of the generals offer a show the prime minister would stay to watch and permit no execution.  
The cold art of war. When had she become so skilled in it?

Xxxxxxx

The smoke thickened in his lungs as he fought, tightening every breath and dizzying a mind already dark with rage. They had attacked a child, and cut down a woman. His lady was sorely wounded but for a moment it had not been her he saw fall, but Zhu-ge Liang. For a moment he had thought it was the strategist struck, the brilliant young woman who fell.  
Zhoa Yun cursed himself, cradling the young master in one arm. Zhu-ge Liang had cautioned him against exactly this when he first discovered her deception and deemed her to talented to expose. She had warned him that he must not regard her with any special care, but Zhoa Yun, obedient to all else she asked of him, failed in this. They were unsure how even Liu Bei would react were she discovered, and if Cao Cao’s army would deal with a normal woman so harshly what might they do to one as obviously extraordinary as Zhu-ge Liang?  
So much would have been simpler had he never stumbled across the strategist as she bathed in that river, but it was done and the midst’s of battle was no place for such thoughts. He must protect the young master, and keep the lady from further harm.  
“General!”  
Ignore the pain. There was too much danger to consider it. Focus upon the soldiers, upon-  
“My lady!”  
Too late to stop her throwing herself into the well, the fabric to weak to hold her weight, and could he have saved her one handed anyway? How cruel that Lord Liu Bei should lose his wife so. How difficult for Cao Cao when he discovered that the sole water source in his captured village was poisoned.  
Zhu-ge Liang would offer that bitter edged smile and offer thanks to their lady for this last service. The act could not be faulted. A babe was far more easily rescued than a woman grown, and she attacked their enemy in the process. And surely no-one could fault her in dying for her child.  
Were all women capable of such strategies?  
The young master was quiet in his arms, more soldiers approached and it was past time to leave. A sling for the babe, a weapon to hand and he would fight his way to safety. These boys were ghost pale, staring and fearful. They were not really a challenge.  
“Bailong!”  
He would flee, and they could live.

Xxxxxxx

Guan Fu leapt from the back of the strategist’s horse, heading for the centre of the line as Zhu-ge Liang made for their brother.  
“Give them a show, distract Cao Cao long enough for the peasants to flee. We need time.”  
He knew not what was planned, but the strategist had not lead them wrong before and if was a show that Kongming wanted than a show he would have.  
Zhoa Yun galloped though the melee, adding to the drama, and the bundle he strove so desperately to catch, the young master, it must be.  
Guan Fu bared his teeth at those fool enough to attach him. They would fall.

Xxxxxxxx

She refused to whimper her relief as Zilong retreated behind the line. No matter how glad he was to see her confidant safe.  
“General Zhoa.”  
“Zilong!”  
Zhang Fei was more expressive, but he could afford to be, just as he could afford to gulp as the line of Cao Cao’s infantry charged.  
They were in disarray, the cavalry charge had been destroyed, but done its job regardless.  
“Retreat!”  
“We can still fight! Why are we giving up so easily?!”  
“We are greatly outnumbered. If we do not protect the refugees our losses will be worse.”  
“Attention!” Ah, gods all bless Zhao Yun, that he listened and considered and followed the logical path and got the soldiers attention that she need not test her questionable authority. “Retreat! Protect the refugees! That is an order!”  
Guan Fu fought still. Her orders at work.  
“Brother, go quickly!”  
“Leave! Protect the refugees! Zilong, take the young master!”  
Zhuge Liang kicked her horse into a canter, and considered just how cross she would be if Guan Fu were to perish as he held the line, and she did not need to hear him say it to know that he would do so for a long as he was able.  
The infantry charged, Zhang Fei with them at the first, and she rode away with Zilong and tried not to hear the screams of the men who died under her orders.  
“You are hurt, General Zhoa.”  
“I do not require assistant at this point.”  
No, duty first. The young master must be passed to the remainder of his parents.  
“Once we reach the fort then. Do not make me seek you out.”  
“No, my lady.”  
The words were softly spoken, so she did not glare at him for them. Nor did she offer to carry the babe, or take Zilong’s weight as they went to their lord. It would have dishonoured her friend, and with so much death and so much lost she had no wish to strike at his pride also.  
Guan Fu would return, steal a horse and charge after them. Cao Cao would not permit him killed. She knew that much. She knew.  
Still, she was much relieved when she saw the general ride into their little fort. He had taken his time, and her belief had begun to waver once Zhoa Yun had fleed her care with a salve for Bailong’s wonds. But he was here, safe and whole.  
By heavens will, Cao Cao did as predicted.

Xxxxxxxxx

Sometimes Liu Bei wondered how he had come to this point.  
His wife was dead, his son lived, he had suffered yet another defeat and he was quickly running out of lands to retreat onto. Lord Mayor Liu Bei, the shoe weaving royal uncle whose generals were more likely to do as they thought best than what he told them to do. Who would probably lose what little authority he retained the moment his sooth faced, too thin, effeminate chief strategist thought to take it from him.  
Liu Bei would not truly fault a rebellion. Offered the choice between a a peace loving royal relation and the finest military mind of a generation he knew who he would select as his warlord.  
Thank the gods who granted him such loyal servants. And may they bless the cooks, who feed them well even now.  
“I have suffered a lifetime of defeat, this is hardly the worst of them. Cao Cao thinks he holds the dynasties fate in his hands.” He frowned at their food, not wishing to see the thoughts of his followers, particularly Zhoa Yun, now bandaged by Zhu-ge Liang to cover the wound taken to save his son. “So long as I live, I will fight to end his crimes against the Han court.”  
As grim as matters were, he would fight. Honour demanded as much.  
“My lord, I will go to the state of Wu tonight, to seek the support of Sun Quan.”  
As always his chief strategist, his only strategist, offered a way forward. And, as ever Zhuge Liang must explain his thoughts to his less brilliant companions, preferably while eating. Liu Bei had no idea how his strategist became paler while on the march, and he did worry if the delicate young man suffered some illness.  
"Sun Quan against Cao Cao? I wonder if he is strong enough to fight a enemy as firce as Cao Cao.” Guan Fu addressed his query to the strategist, as well he might. Liu Bei had no answers.  
“Though Sun Quan is young he bares great ambitions. The Sun clan has ruled the southlands for generations, they have the wealth and strength to fight Cao Cao, but we have the finest generals. Wu needs us as much as we need Wu. If our alliance is successful and Cao Cao is defeated he will certainly retreat to the north. We may then rebuilt our forces to the west. Thus, we hold the west, Sun Quan the south and Cao Cao the north forming a triangle of power. This division of power will hold Cao Cao in the north, for as long as it lasts.”  
Liu Bei had no better ideas, and they certainly needed reinforcements. Even if Zhu-ge Lian looked dangerously ill his mind was unmatched and his skills of persuasion considerable. Sun Quan would be hard pressed to resist, and if the stategist felt himself up to the trip, there were no other doctors in camp to say otherwise. Still…  
“My lord. Be assured.”  
What must it be, to be so confident in one’s self?  
“Are you confident that you can convince him?” A single nod, pale faced but clear eyed and certain. “Eat some more, the road to Wu is long and you will need your strength.”  
With the silent support of his generasl Zhu-ge Liang would have been difficult to dissuade, but his tiny smile was grateful and warming.  
His hand were steady and warm. Perhaps a little time in the comforts of Wu’s court would restore colour to Zhu-ge Liang face, and then Zhang Fei might cease to mutter his concerns for the youths help for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that happened. Chapters will probably be irregular.


	2. In Wu

The court of Wu was elegant, well guarded and marked with the wealth of the southlands and its rulers. The guests rooms would no doubt be extremely comfortable, with proper baths where she could reapply the dyes that were fading rapidly now, leaving her far too close to the creamy pale of her natural skin tone, which could to easily be taken as weakness.

It was too late to consider that now. Lu Su had arranged this audience, and it was better to arrive pale and covered in the roads dust than to arrive even a moment late. A soft bed, a hot bath and clean clothes. Those would be her rewards if she was successful, and her consolation if she failed. But she must not fail. How hard could it be to nudge a young duke towards war? That would make her comforts well earned and deserved, if Sun Quan’s reputation of caution was to be believed.

  
Was it? Young men liked wars. They didn’t understand the cost of them.

Lu Su seemed uneasy, and the advisor had learnt to read men well during his years in court. So Sun Quan was careful, as considerate of his people as Liu Bei, with perhaps a greater grasp of the cool logic that fuelled her own distaste for wars.

A challenge then and it was no bad thing to lock wits with someone other than Cao Cao for a change. She would have to work for her bath, but win it she would.

  
“My lord is young, but he shows wisdom beyond his years. Speak frankly and don’t hold back. The senior advisors will be your biggest problem.”

The hall was cool and light and the advisors were bickering loudly. She bore their inspection calmly, since neither it nor they were particularly important at this time, and brushed some of the dust from her sleaves. The servants were shocked, but they were proper court servants. It was to be expected.

“Hopefully he has some good strategies to use against Cao Cao.” The red clad advisors eyed her darkly, “He does look like a woman, yes, but Cao Cao is determined to fight and…”

“We are greatly outnumbered.” The black clad men were more openly uneasy. “How could we ever hope to win this war? We cannot fight Cao Cao!”

  
Yes, the advisors would be an issue if she could not hook the duke. Though perhaps less than she had thought for their odd division, colour indicating temperament it seemed, did not imply vast wit.

The young duke, straight backed and with a warriors stride, would be the key. An interesting man, with a handsome face, if one marked by stress, and tense shoulders. His hand seemed to miss its sword.

The dust that coated her was suddenly irksome, and she knocked some away with her fan as she rose. Best to begin now, while the wing was still enough to steady her.  
“Greetings, your grace.” She bowed, and watched him over the feathers.

Sun Quan stared at her for a moment, tiger still.

“Master Zhu-ge. I hear that Cao Cao beat Liu Bei into the mud at Xinye?”

Ah, so that was how it was. The good duke was more nervous than he appeared.

“The defeat at Xinye was due to my lord’s noble heart, he could not abandon the thousands of refugees who followed our army and slowed our retreat.”

Steely eyed and still. He wanted knowledge, it seemed, wanted her to talk and let him listen. He wanted, conviction, something he could lean on.

Very well. Very good, in fact.

“How large is Cao Cao’s army?”

“An army of eight hundred thousand invades from both land and water. Cao Cao’s true aim is not to defeat Liu Bei, but to conquer Wu.” She meet the dukes dark eyes, and dared him to tell her she was wrong, and the Prime Minister was short-sighted enough to muster so many against the thorn in his shoe that was her lord. “Your grace governs the vast southlands, and has many extraordinary gentlemen in your court. If you mean to oppose Cao Cao, then please prepare for war.”

Sun Quan moved, pacing like a tapped cat as the advisors started shouting.

“My lord, do not fight! When the late duke was alive he always told me that nothing was more important than the peace of Wu’s people!”

Zhu-ge Liang shifted her shoulders slightly and marshalled her arguments. The advice was sound and she agreed with it. How, therefore, was she to show that fighting was better, without discounting such wisdom?

“We cannot fight my lord! We cannot!”

Lu Su was audibly shifting in his seat, Sun Quan still pacing. It was time to act.

“Well, to surrender is not so bad, for the cowardly, in fact the sooner the better so that everyone can stop worrying. “

“If that is the case, then why did Liu Bei not surrender?”

A low burning wrath, banked beneath the surface. She must tread carefully here, it was too easy, to direct, to say simply and honestly that her lord was not a coward.

“Confucius spoke of giving oneself to justice and Mencius spoke of sacrifice for righteousness. Surrender is not a matter of victory or defeat. But one of virtue.” Let him hear the undertones, let him listen. “Cao Cao, the self proclaimed prime minister, controls the Han empire and fabricates such commands as suit his purpose. Should he take control of the southlands he would be well placed to usurp the throne, and we would be aiding a tyrant. My Lord Liu Bei is his majesty’s uncle, his wisdom known and respected by the people. If he, who has been loyal to the Han court all his life, fails, then that is fate. But how could he surrender to Cao Cao? It would be,” she turned slightly, and gave the black clad advisers a disdainful look, “a terrible dishonor.”

Silence, the rustle of robes, and the sounds of Sun Quan’s headdress notably absent. She could sense Lu Su’s unease, the red clad advisors smug smiles and left herself waft the fan to feel the strength of the thin feathers. Hold her nerve, and press on.

“However, your grace may of course surrender, you would retain your belongings, at Cao Cao’s mercy.” She turned from the duke, feathers soft and smooth under her fingers and Sun Quan prowling towards her back. “He may even let you remain ruler of the southlands, so why not?”

“So you are saying I am nothing compared to Liu Bei?”

Anger, but not of the dangerous short, and easy to guide if you were of a mind to. She turned and bowed.

“No, your grace shows an understanding greater than that of most, and akin to Lord Liu, more so your grace rules the vast southlands. This alone is a major advantage over Lord Liu.”

“My lord.” Lu Su bowed, and used his most soothing tone. “Master Zhu-ge comes before you with a plan for fighting Cao Cao. It would not hurt to hear him out.”

Sun Quan paced, a warrior uneasy, an animal caged. She recalled Zhoa Yun’s description of tigers and wondered if the duke hunted as her confident did.

“My lord has suffered a defeat but retains the generals Guan YU, Zhang Fei and Zhoa Yun as well as the army they command with over ten thousand men. If we join forces, the elite generals with the troops of Wu, the alliance will strengthen us both. Cao Cao outnumbers us, yes, but more than half of his troops only recently surrendered to him and are not entirely loyal. They have travelled over a hundred miles a day and they are exhausted, a worn spear cannot pierce even thin cloth. What is more, northerners are unused to southern terrain and lack naval experience. Their abrupt invasion is thus destined to failure.”

Quiet. There was so much said in the spaces between the words.

“You make well reasoned points.”

“My lord, please do not fall into Zhu-ge’s traps! We cannot justify fighting against Prime Minister Cao! My lord!”

“An allegiance with Liu Bei would only justify Cao Cao’s war! It is better to take Liu Bei captive and turn him over to Cao Cao as a gift!”

“No! We must fight before we surrender, that we leave Cao Cao with a bitter taste in his mouth!”

“One hundred thousand against eight hundred thousand! What sort of war in that?!”

“Cowards! All of you are shameful cowards!”

The argument broke down farther, mere incoherent insults now. She ignored them and approached the Sun Quan. The duke was quiet, listening to his advisors bicker.  
“Your grace you have been concealing your abilities. The sword has been hidden for far too long, it is time to draw the blade.”

He was perhaps two inches taller than her, a good deal broader than she even with the padding she wore beneath her robes, his eyes slightly lighter than her own. Handsome in his way, the beard well suited but his eyes were uncertain, a dozen little doubts in his gaze.

Sun Quan raised a hand slowly, rested it on her shoulder and gripped it firmly. Strong hands, large and capable and she was almost certain of him for a moment.  
“My lord! This Zhu-ge Liang is determined to drag us to war! Don’t listen my lord!”

They wailed and pleaded, and she held his gaze and hoped that her calm would bolster his resolve.

“Speak no more! I have heard this to many times!” Silence as he turned away from her, and from them. How did one handle a man with so little faith in his own choices? “I must think. Let me think.”

Well, the bath would still be there, but she had only half earned it.

Lu Su lead her outside, tension in his neck and worry in the line of his lips. The view was, serene.

“Such a beautiful place, the southlands truly are heavenly.” She considered it’s politics, her throat aching slightly at the effort to keep her voice low and masculine. “A pity that Cao Cao will destroy it all.”

Lu Su ignored her, to used to the court to take her at face value. But then she had not been speaking to him. Others listened.

“You had almost persuaded his grace.”

“So, for the alliance to work I must persuade but one other.”

“Lord Zhou Lu, yes.” Lu Su smiled. “The duke regards him as an elder brother, and the late duke said that for internal matters one seeks Zhang Zhoa, but for foreign affairs seek Zhou Yu.”

Feathers under her fingers, the strength in seeming fragility.

“Where might he be found?”

“He is encamped at Red Cliff, and is the right one to speak with.”

“Could we depart tomorrow?” She saw his reservations. “I know you have much to occupy your attention but I fear events may overtake me.”

“Yes. We shall go tomorrow.”

 

Xxxxxx

 

The Lady Sun Shangxing was not technically supposed to be anywhere near the guests bathhouse, but her own bathing rooms were full of her maids whom she lacked patience for after their farce of a hunt. Her brother had forbidden anyone to enter his chambers and she stank of sweat and horse and mud. Quan could mutter that is was improper all he wished, but she would bathe wherever she could.

The attendants were absent, presumably off catering to the man in the white robes she had passed at the gates when she rode out this morning, but a trace of steam escaped though one shuttered window, so the baths had been made ready for the guest and even if the water had been used it was still cleaner than she was.

Shangxing kicked off her shoes at the door, worked her sash lose as she entered, let it fall to the floor as she removed her socks and nudged the door closed behind her. There was something white in the laundry basket but no sounds of moving water from within the baths, and a breast band lay discarded, half under the bench. The man, this Master Zhu-ge Liang who had set the old men so on edge, had been here but was gone long enough for one of the servants to risk having a soak in his absence.  
And why not? The water was hot, someone may as well have pleasure of it.

Why so many layers? Robe over robe over vest over trousers over underwear. One would not think see lived in one of the warmest parts of China from the layers she wore. She might as well don that odd padded jacket that hung half under a white robe, strange thing that it was. One would think that Zhu-ge had come from snow.

The steam was thicker beyond the changing room, clouds rather than wisps, and the steam alone made her feel cleaner. A quick scrub, the remove the worst of her sweat, and then a good long soak.

The figure, curled childlike on the bottom of the tub, hair drifting in the water and alarmingly still was more than a little shocking and Shangxing felt that even her brother would not reprimand her for jumping in to haul the person to the surface. And it turned out to be a woman anyway so it didn’t matter.

She had expected either spluttering or no response at all when the woman’s face broke the surface, a little gratitude or anger or perhaps tears. Maybe even to find that the woman was dead. What she got was a faint frown and a penetrating stare.

“What, precisely, are you doing?”

“You were drowning!”

A small quirk of one eyebrow, and Shangxing had the strangest feeling that she stood before a tutor, and was found lacking.

“Madame, you may find it difficult to keep a body underwater without a weight. The air held within the lungs ensures that it will not remain submerged without some form of anchor.”

Probably not a servant than.

“I must test this, move over.”

The woman eyed her strangely, but obediently moved aside so Shangxing could test the statement, only to find that it was indeed remarkably difficult to remain submerged as some part inevitably drifted upwards.

“You are correct, the rescue was utterly unnecessary.”

The woman inclined her head serenely and proceeded to watch her in perfect silence, face of mask of polite, attentive serenity. Shangxing took this as an invitation to inspect her.

Thick hair, long, large almond shaped eyes that gleamed like polished onyx under thick, frivolously long lashes. A good face, strong eyebrows and a straight nose, stern but softened by a pretty mouth and a gentle jaw line. More interestingly her legs and stomach bore the mussels of long hours spent in the saddle, her arms shaped by training with at least one weapon and while the skin of her bust was white that of her face and hands bore a touch of gold, surely gained by time under the sun.

In the court only Shangxing and her maid bore such colouration, no other woman let sun mark their skin.

She returned her eyes to the woman’s face, to meet half closed eyes and a mocking curl of pretty lips.

“Do I meet with my ladies approval?”

“No obvious flaws present themselves.”

For a moment the woman smiled genuinely, mirth brightening her eyes and Shangxing finally placed the familiar face. This nameless woman bore a shocking resemblance to the white clad young man at the gate and the padded jacket, fading crease marks on her skin and the collection of vials that sat innocently beside the bath gained a new significance. There were a number of simple dyes that could alter the skin tone enough.

“Comb out my hair for me?”

A moments observation and Lady Zhu-ge Liang nodded with the regal grace that a dozen tutors had failed to teach the Sun princess, and fetched a comb. For one who spent so much time around battles her skin was almost startlingly perfect. The sun might mar her, but nothing else had.

Shangxing had always found hair combing soothing and Zhu-ge was gentle enough that she was half leaning on the taller woman by the time the strategist touched water warmed metal to her throat. A needle, posed to drive though a major vein. Very neat.

“I assume that my lady is aware of the need for discretion.”

“Your wish for such is understandable.” Shangxing considered her position and found the strategist proved her skills, for she could not gain the leverage to hurt her without impaling her throat. “Would your sex matter if they knew? You skills are proven by now.”

“One would think, but I am sure you are aware of how oddly men can behave when women involve themselves in the warrior arts. The eave of war is hardly the time for such a discussion.”

The strategist also knew where to aim her words. No counter argument presented itself.

“Do you often debate with weapon to hand, Lady Zhu-ge?”

“I find that it sharpens a warriors minds, Princess Sun, and you have the arms of one if not the eyes.”

So she had been inspected in turn.

“I swear my silence, upon the honor of my family. My hair?”

A moment, a soft breath and the delicate removal of the needle and the comb finished its path though her hair. Shangxing had her hands pinned against the side of the tub before it was raised again. Wrist trapped within Shangxings small, strong hands.

“You have insulted me Lady Zhu-ge, and it is extremely rude to attack young ladies in the bath. You dishonor your house and your tutors. What have you to say for yourself?”

A slow blink, a faint smile and a pointed downwards glance to their legs. Shangxing was all but in her lap.

“I think my tutors would be less concerned than your own, being of more provincial attitudes.” A smile of pure challenge. “But I have indeed been rude. How do you intend to punish me?”

Shangxing paused. She had not actually considered that far ahead, and their distinctly compromising position had diverted her thoughts in more, pleasurable directions under those appreciative eyes.

But that would be, exceedingly unwise.

“I haven’t decided yet.”

“Well while you are considering, would you perhaps comb my hair for me?”

Shangxing raised an eyebrow, and Zhu-ge offered her a smile of utter serenity in response.

She released the strategist, took the comb and let Zhu-ge turn. She had excellent hair, smooth and thick.

“We cannot be allies. You have your lord and I have mine.”

“Our lords will be allies soon.”

“That will not out last a common enemy by long.”

“And then your silence will cease to be profitable. So the real question, Princess, is what do you want?”

Zhu-ge leaned back, rested her head on Shangxings shoulder, throat utterly bared and looking up at her though those ridiculous eyelashes. The arch of her was, exquisite.

“For a strategist you surrender, very easily.”

“Is it surrender when everyone gets what they want?”

“I loathe philosophy.”

“The great thinkers tremble at your wrath.”

She wanted, quite badly, to bend and bite that neck. But this was no simple tryst, no simple woman.

“I’ll think about it. Shall I wash you back?”

“Please.”

There was something oddly companionable about it, similar to bathing with her maids but different. None of her maids were so interesting, or so clearly interested.

Or perhaps simply trying to seduce her in the interest of blackmail. The thought occurred later than it should.

Xxxxxxx

Red Cliff was a well made stronghold. Aspects designed for war had take mom the trappings of comfort but could easily be restored to their original purpose, and it was clear that the walls had been well maintained. The men too seemed well maintained, strong and healthy and suitably armed and for that alone Zhu-ge Liang was inclined to think well of their commanding officer, even without the addition of Zhou Yu’s reputation.

But she must walk carefully here. Already her carelessness had exposed her to one southerner, and though Shangxing would say nothing she must not risk another such discovery. Fortune had smiled upon her with the Sun princess, such a blessing could not be expected again.

“I gave much to create this army.” Murmured Lu Su, tone slightly fretful. “Now it shall be used.”

“Your coin has not been wasted my friend.”

“Ah? I must trust your judgement. I understand too little here.”

Liang glanced at him sideways and smiled crookedly, doubting his honesty. Lu Su blushed.

“The viceroy is over there.”

Zhou Yu commanded with easy, simple gestures, the burly commander always half watching him. There was a certain silent communication between the two, a likeness of mind that made her think of her generals.

“One other wing.” She raised her fan, flipped it and smiled slightly. “Goose formation, not bad. Somewhat outdated, however.”

Men charged wildly, not the controlled wedge that would have killed the goose, if properly executed. The music rose above the sounds of battle, and Zhou Yu gestured his men to stillness.

Skilled hands on a flawed instrument, but the full attention of the squadron upon the song, even the general quiet as the Viceroy left them. Then a moments silence, and the music returned with greater clarity. Beautiful.

The Viceroys expression prompted the general to have the men form up, and there was a note of thunder in his eyes as Lu Su introduced them.

“Your honor, this is Master Zhu-ge Liang.”

“Greetings, Viceroy Zhou.”

“Greetings.” He seemed dismissive, but those eyes. She had his attention, a challenge then? “Why carry a fan on such a cool day?”

“It helps me to remain calm.” She offered him a rueful smile. “A habit I cannot break.”

“You do not seem an anxious person.” A sharp mind behind the sharp eyes. “This way. What are you laughing at?”

“Not laughing, appreciating. These soldiers fight so well, but they also enjoy music.”

“You are knowledgeable in the art of war.”

“A little.” She could feel a trap coming.

“Yet you say my formations are outdated.”

Trap sprung. Amusement dueled with irritation, and the suspicion that he only did it to see her dance.

“None but you could have heard me from that far off.” She declined to do so.

“I have sharp hearing. This way.”

The general watched them, and Liang stared back. This one would be trouble, perhaps more so than his master.

“General Gan, Master Zhu-ge says that your formation is outdated. Are you aware that a bad formation can kill out brothers?”

Ah, so this was to be her test. Interesting.

“I never thought of killing my own brother. The power of a formation comes from the heart, there is no such thing as outdated.”

A nice thought but, well. And he was burly, annoyed and looking down at her sneeringly. To submit would gain her only his disgust. And what would it gain from the viceroy?

“I concern myself with the wedge formation. It has proven itself most effective against the goose in the past, and on open ground such as this there is an unpardonable risk of the wings being flanked.”

“Ah?” He frowned slightly, clearly considering her words. “In a valley or ravine, however?”

“Ah.” Very nice. “I bow to your knowledge, that would be, highly effective General..?”

“General Gan Xing.”

“Pardon me, General Gan Xing, I spoke in ignorance.”

Gan eyed her for a moment, and then responded to her small bow with an equally small bow of his own. A touch of respect, but only a touch.

“General Gan and his army used to be the most notorious pirates in the south.” Stated Zhou Yu mildly, still inspecting his soldiers feet. “You cannot joke around with him.”

She glanced at him just in time to see his face darken at the sight of some mud.

“I am impressed by everyone’s performance today! But this gentleman has had his water buffalo stolen from the rice fields near the barracks. Was this done by one of my brothers?”

The outraged clamor did nothing to remove the now suspicious mud. Nor did it do anything to make the initially plausible scenario make real sense. Even comfortable barracks were cramped and crowded, how would one acquire the space and time to butcher a water buffalo, let alone cook and consume it?

“Lu Su, tell me, what is the penalty? By law.”

“By law, the penalty is death.” Again the outrage, and Gan Xing seemed to have wandered off. “I have a way to find the culprits! Since it was stolen from a rice field there must be mud on the shoes of the thief.”

Well, yes obviously but…

Liang blinked as realization struck and Zhou Yu sent his men running. That was more than a little unkind, and she could not help but wonder what the Viceroy wanted from Lu Su as Gan Xing approached with a replacement, or perhaps the original returned, none the worse for its little adventure. No harm done, save perhaps to the elderly gentleman who was highly unnerved to see the entire company kneel to him. This was too well planned to be for her benefit alone.

“These soldiers are difficult to train.”

“But they have great potential.”

Zhou Yu’s look was not a comforting one. Fortunately it was aimed at Lu Su rather than herself.

“Things like these happen because we lack supplies.” The smile was distinctly unkind. “You gave half your wealth to create this army, how about giving the rest to maintain it?”

Mean and meaner still. And heavy handed as well. This would get him what he wanted, yes, Lu Su had not noticed the staging of it, but a moments feigned weakness and a little patience would have bought a greater bounty. But it seemed Zhou Yu was not a patience man.

Well, she could work with that. She was used to that.

“Your honor, your honor! Terrible news!”

“I told you, he is difficult to deal with.” Murmured Lu Su, rueful and calmer as Lord Zhou’s attention left him, drawn by the man, who looked like a servant and smelt like horses, who ran to his master.

“It’s a breach birth!”

It was pure curiosity that compelled her to follow. Few lords fan off after horses, and it would be best to see both sides of this man she must make her ally.

 

xxxxxxx

 

Zhou Yu could hear them following him. Lu Su had a distinct tread, just the quiet side of harsh, though Master Zhu-ge, for Lu Su would not follow him but the other man might well, had an interesting light step that was in keeping with his slight stature. It was reminiscent of Shangxing, the tomboy and the effeminate man alike in this matter and no doubt different in all others.

It would be, interesting, to know him. But first, the mare.

“Xiao Qiao, what’s happening?”

“Hush. It will come soon. It must.”

“Your honour-” They hushed in unison, and he obediently quietened. “For horses, breach births are very rare. The mare has been in labor for two days.”

And she clearly was not enjoying that at all.

“What has happened?” his wife was disheveled and lovely and frowning. “Why has only one leg come?”

“He can’t get out.”

“What do we do?” The mare would die if the foal did not come soon.

“The other leg is stuck, simply dragging will do no good and much harm.” Zhu-ge Liang settled behind them, stopping a moment to look admiringly at Xiao Qiao before returning his attention to the mare.

Zhou Yu accepted such looks as the due of his wife’s beauty. Her returning look of quiet interest was more irksome.

“This is..?”

“This is…” Lu Su brook off, and began again quietly. “He is Master Zhu-ge, a friend of mine.”

Friend, ah? The way Lu Su looked at the admittedly lovely strategist was a little more than friendly, even if the glances were not returned.

“Step back a little.”

“You are knowledgeable in this too?”

“A little, horses are not so very different from cows. Excuse me.” He shock back his sleeves, wrist tanned but surprisingly delicate where leanly muscled arms met elegant hands, which deftly took the hoof and slid within the mare. “The hooves must exit together for a natural birth.”

For a moment he was silent, then began to draw, a smile brightening his eyes as the front hooves drew out in his hands and the rest of the foal followed, quickly now as Xiao Qiao beamed and Lu Su offered clumsy assistance.

The adviser could have chosen a worse man to become enamored of.

“We must name him.” She was so very lovely in her joy.

“He should have a southern name. What about, Meng Meng?”

There was new life and his wife’s smile and it was beautiful.

 

Xxxxxxxx

 

Her husband was playing his qin again, the foal and his mother lived and for the moment Qiao Xiao was content to pretend that that this party was nothing more than a celebration of Meng Meng’s birth.

The foal would not be a warhorse. She would take comfort in that.

“Viceroy, Xiao Qiao looks as though she were a proud mother herself.”

She smiled a Lu Su’s ability to be so charmingly, awkwardly improper and then offered Master Zhu-ge her sweetest smile. He was a beautiful man, a fine boned, smooth skinned creature but the focus he had aimed at her earlier had faded to simple appreciation and she found herself oddly at ease in his presence.

He glanced shyly away, hiding behind thick eyelashes. An artifice worthy of a courtesan, if it were anything but perfectly honest.

“Viceroy, time is of the essence. War or surrender?”

Ah, he would speak so, indecorously. Poor Lu Su.

“Lu Su, tonight we are celebrating. Let us not discuss affairs of state.”

“Alright.” Poor clumsy Lu Su. Master Zhu-ge was much better suited to match wits with her husband.

“Since Master Zhu-ge is learned in music why don’t we play together?”

“I know only, a little.”

Now there was a barefaced lie if ever she saw one.

“You know a great deal, you are only hiding it.”

Qiao refrained from laughing. He husband had the measure of this one.

“If the two of you can work together, it will be the perfect match.”

Well Lu Su was observant sometimes, and Master Zhu-ge smiled at the qin was set before him. He drew out the notes with a decided grace, a look of simple pleasure in his eyes, until Zhou Yu played a summons.

She listened as she readied the tea, and she heard as violence slid into her husband’s music, as Zhu-ge Liang put aside his aloneness to drive it on and upwards. The white clad man played without his eyes, watching her husband and trusting the mastery in his graceful hands.

It was beautiful, and Lu Su applauded the beauty of it, and there would be war because her husband could not allow it to be otherwise.

But first, tea and the salute due to such skill.

“Thank you, Master Zhu-ge. My husband has not played so for quite some time.”

He smiled slightly, a note of something troubled in those blazing eyes.

“I to, have not played so in some time.”

It did not take so long for their guests to leave. Master Zhu-ge had his answer after all, even if his companion had not heard it.

 

Xxxxxx

 

Gan Xing found the strategist near the stable, star gazing quietly and listening to the sound of Lu Su’s voice from the stables as he finished preparations for their departure.

“You play a dangerous game Lady Zhu-ge.”

The fan moved, once, twice. She glided over, stared at him though the gloom, and when she next spoke her voice was lighter.

“What is it that makes southerners so clear sighted?”

“Eh. Our women are more inclined to ignore their men folk and fight.”

She smiled, crooked and bleached pale by the moon and all but ghostly in her pale robes, save for the fire in her eyes.

“May I depend upon your silence, General Gan? I am certain you are aware of what an awkward time this would be for, revelations. Particularly about myself.”

He wondered what she would do if he said no. He was stronger, no doubt, but she would not have confessed so much without a plan to silence him.

“I had a woman in my crew once, that’s how I knew you, the two of you walk the same. She was fearless, worth twice of any man under my command. I have learned not to question the ladies of war.”

She slowly inclined her head.

“My condolences, General Gan, upon the loss of your wife.”

He didn’t let himself react.

“Have a care Master Zhu-ge, magicians make the men nervous.”

 

Xxxxxxxx

 

Sun Quan’s mind was elsewhere as he appointed his commanders in this war he had chose to enter. On Zhou Yu, so certain it was needed and so willing to push him in that, his advisers always doubting and questioning, of the tiger.

He was the Duke of Wu. Shangxing knew that this war must be as did Zhu-ge Liang, perhaps an inch taller than his sister and surely but a little older. If that other worldly youth and his fierce little sister could declare themselves so neatly than surely he could do no less. He knew they were right.

“Zhou Yu as Viceroy in Chief, Cheng Pu as Lieutenant Viceroy and Lu Su as consulting commander. We will form an alliance with Lie Bei to stop Cao Cao’s invasion.”

“Yes my lord.”

Zhou Yu smiled, but it was the white clad figure at the window that caught his eyes.

So Zhu-ge Liang had all that he had come for, and by havens will the strategist would play Cao Cao as neatly as he had arranged this. Oh, he did not begrudge the strategist his manipulations, the war was inevitable and it was better to join it now than later.

But he expected Zhu-ge Liang to keep those unspoken promises of victory.


	3. To Chi bi

The walls were flawed, the soldiers were shouting, a mysterious smell came from the cookhouse, her horse was being chased by a chicken and Zhoa Yun was terrorising the men.  
Home sweet home. Cheng Pu seemed to appreciate the show, at least, and it was clear that her confidant had healed cleanly.  
She smirked, that would teach him not to complain about her salves.  
“General Zhou.”  
“Chief Strategist, you return to us at last. We were starting to think that you had become lost.”  
“Now that is simply rude.” They shared a smile. “This is Wu’s viceroy in chief, Zhoa Yu.”  
The two men eyed each other for a few moments before Zhou Yun bowed. That did not bode at all well for the reception.  
She raised an eyebrow and he shifted his shoulders as he took her horses reigns and she side to the ground.  
“I would like your support in this, general.” She whispered it, frowning.  
“You have it little sister, but they must earn as much.”  
She gave him a steely look and led their allies within. Clearly there was going to be a problem here. Guan Fu’s lessons to the children drew approval, and Zhang Fei, practicing his calligraphy, was the image of decorum. Untill Zhou Yu stole the paper that is.  
Liang pre-emptively covered her ears.  
“Damn it! What do you think you are doing!?”  
Well really, what had Zhou Yu been expecting after that? It was entirely his own fault and he could damn well fix it. Or not, as seemed more likely given his tactic against Lu Su.  
“I have always admired General Zhang’s famous roar. To defeat Cao Cao we need more men with your temper.”  
“This way please, viceroy.” The sight of Liu Bei making shoes could hardly hurt more than their taste of Zhang Fei’s temper. “My lord, they are here.”  
“Ah.” He glanced her over, and smiled slightly as he rose. “A good journey? You look well.”  
The dyes had taken cleanly. Some property of the southern water perhaps.  
“My lord, Viceroy Zhou Yu, Lieutenant Viceroy Cheng Pu, Consulting Commander Lu Su and Veteran General Huang Gai.”  
Zhou Yu had seen the sandals. She wished she could guess at his thoughts, it was hardly a normal pastime for a member of the imperial family.  
“Greetings, Lord Mayor Liu.”  
Liu Bei finally dropped the shoes. Why was her lord so, inelegant? She’d been raised on a farm and even she knew he was inelegant.  
“Greetings gentlemen. The Duke aids us all by sending these troops. I am most thankful.”  
A bow precisely as deep as it should be and all due formality. Liang could almost taste the incoming charm.  
“An alliance is like a friendship, there is no need to be so formal.”  
All charm, but the awkward questions had to be asked.  
“Dare I ask, your honour, how many soldiers come under your command?”  
“Thirty thousand.”  
“Thirty thousand?” Liu Bei frowned a little and Liang quashed the urge to swear at him. Yes, they had hoped for more but it was still a vast improvement. “Thirty thousand is too few.”  
“Our men are too few.” Huang Gai snorted, the arrogance of wounded pride in his voice. “Your army was defeated by a single blow!”  
The three generals were too close behind him not to hear that and Zhang Fei too ready to be enraged even at the best of times, could not fail to take offence.  
“What battles have you won?! Speak up! I only worry that we might laugh ourselves to death!”  
“So? What is worse than a defeated army?”  
“Brother, be calm.” Guan Fu was ignored, of course.  
“Better a loser than a coward!”  
“What did you call me?!”  
The brawl began, as it surely must now, as Zhoa Yun and Guan Fu tried to restrain their brother and the southerners tried to defend or reign in their general. She could only sign, and take comfort in the fact that Zhou Yu looked just as embarrassed as her lord. The behaviour of their subordinates harmed neither in the other’s eyes.  
“My lord.” She inclined her head towards the fight. “They could be some time.”  
He frowned, embarrassed still but listening. Her lord was very good at listening.  
“Brother!”  
Zhang Fei looked as though he had been scolded, but ceded the battle with no more than a wounded expression.  
These men. She’d had an easier time herding goats and they went up trees or cliffs given half a chance.  
“We are not building an alliance, we are making enemies.” Her generals had the grace to look embarrassed as she eyed them, but it was not the time for her to speak. The viceroy must make the point. “Viceroy Zhou, what is your opinion?”  
The shoes, ah? A fair metaphor, but more importantly one that they all understood and could accept. Good.  
But this did not excuse Zhang Fei’s behaviour and she sought him after.  
“General Zhang.” He shifted, and then straightened mulishly. “please contain your temper with our allies. Should Viceroy Zhou continue to give such lessons the men will grow sulky. It would be embarrassing.”  
“Chief strategist?”  
What must it be like to see so little?  
“The viceroy provoked you prior to the argument, general. Some disagreements were already expected, and he tossed kindling on the embers in order to control the situation and use it to prevent it happening at an awkward time. The lesson was well given, but should not be repeated and that means that you must remain calm , general, to sustain the allegiance.”  
“He used-”  
“Ah?” She tapped him lightly with her fan, and watched him haul his anger into check. “It was necessary.”  
Zhang Fei nodded, a sullen line to his lips.  
“So much trouble for thirty thousand men…” He stopped. Looked at her then smiled oddly and clapped her on the shoulder. “But you can do a lot with thirty thousand men, chief strategist!”  
She smiled slowly, letting him make what he would of it, and Zhang Fei beamed and returned to his work.  
It was only then that she noted Zhou Yu’s eyes upon her. She met the Viceroys stare, and a smile grew, small and as satisfied as her own as they walked together.  
“Do you place all matters with such elegance, Master Zhu-ge?”  
“Where possible, Lord Viceroy, it makes things so much, simpler.”  
“It does indeed.” He looked her over, quiet and dangerously perceptive. “I cannot help but think that we are herding cats.”  
“Perhaps, but cattle would bore us.”  
He smiled and bowed his head in agreement.  
“Your asessment is no doubt perfect.” Raised voices drifted towards them, “Your pardon, the kittens call for me.”  
“My Lord Viceroy.” She bowed, and offered him a smirk.  
“Master Zhu-ge.”

Xxxxxxxxx

The preparations to move out went smoothly, the weather was unusually pleasant for the season and Zhou Yo found himself blessed with most pleasing company.  
He was not ashamed to say that Zhu-ge Liang fascinated him. The man, only a little taller than Xiao Qiao and as smooth faced as his wife, who shaped alliances and directed soldiers and saw straight though his gmes and argued Gan Xing to a pause and practiced midwifery and received the unabashed love of Liu Bei’s three general with such serenity that he almost seemed unaware of it.  
All that when he was even younger than Sun Quan. There were worse future enemies to get attached to.  
In truth he considered it unfortunate that Zhu-ge Liang was not high born and so could not be offered as a consort for Shangxing. The two of them would, he felt, be quite content together and any children of their union would be uniquely terrifying.  
If only the council could be made to approve the match, Shangxing’s fire and Master Zhu-ge’s mind would be a formidable combination, though Lu Su would no doubt be distressed by it. The poor fool probably thought he was being subtle.  
As though summoned by his thoughts Sun Shangxing wound her way through the men towards them. She was painted and jewelled and her hair was worn low. She looked very much a princess, save for her sword belt.  
She hurried over, beaming.  
“I am here!”  
Sometimes she perplexed him utterly.  
“Why are you here?”  
“To go to war.” She said it as though it should be obvious and, yes, it should have been. He knew her well enough.  
“War?” Lu Su scoffed at her, which was never wise. “War is no laughing matter.”  
For a moment she glanced to Master Zhu-ge, but why? Quan would have mentioned it, had they met.  
“You think I am here to joke? A woman should share responsibility for the rise and fall of the kingdom.”  
“So should a horse.”  
Zhoa Yu very nearly missed the look Master Zhu-ge directed at Lu Su, but saw enough to realise that it might be best if this discussion ended before the strategist took further offence, and nudged his horse to leave.  
“Don’t go! Come back, talk to me. Don’t act like my brother.”  
“This is..?”  
“Our princess, Lady Shangxing.” So, they had not been introduced. Interesting.  
“Princess, have you ever been to war?” Master Zhu-ge’s eyes were alarmingly thoughtful.  
“There’s a first time for everything.” She seemed, betrayed for a moment.  
“After my first war I never wished for a second.”  
“I think if she encountered Cao Cao’s troops her hands will tremble as though she were waving.” Lu Su was going to pay for his poor humour, at Master Zhu-ge’s hands if not Shangxing’s. “Princess you are better off at home making flower weavings.”  
“She seems a very determined young lady.”  
“She’s a tomboy, she like fighting.” He watched his sworn sister, waiting for her retribution. “Her maids are all fully armed, who would dare to marry her?”  
Then the horse fell and Lu Su hit the ground painfully. Why the horse though? What could the poor creature have possibly done to offend her?  
“What did you say to my horse?”  
“I told him that his rider was a scoundrel.”  
Zhou Yu watched Zhu-ge Liang watch the princess, and wondered at the amused satisfaction in his gaze. This one had only respect for warrior women, and how had he come by that? He had no sisters of note.  
But respect or no, he fled in Zhou Yu’s wake.  
“You do not stay to speak with her?”  
“Good strategists do not engage with superior forces without a plan.”  
Shangxing would delight to hear herself so described.  
“Well put. We send the messenger to Cao Cao tonight. I had thought to send the missive blank, but perhaps you have something to say?”  
“Then I say that if you send a blank page Cao Cao will kill the one who carries it.”  
“…You are certain?”  
“I am certain.”

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Cao Cao unrolled the letter, and saw but a single line upon the paper.

We respectfully remind the Prime Minister that it would be the height of bad manners to kill the messenger.  
Zhou Yu  
Zhu-ge Liang

He laughed as he showed the letter to his generals.  
“What is the meaning of this?”  
“They mean to fight and so have nothing to say to me.” He smiled at the messenger, amused by his fear. “But still I must recall my manners. Give him fifty lashes and send him away.”  
Why did his generals seem so disquieted?  
“Wu must already be allied with Liu Bei, such brazen defiance!”  
“Mm.” He couldn’t stop smiling. “Who is this, Zhou Yu?”  
“The Viceroy of Wu.” Cai Mao, one of his southerners, bowed with a worried expression. “He has been our strongest opponent for years Prime Minister, please do not underestimate him.”  
“What?” another scoffed. “He is better known as a musician.”  
“Indeed he is a skilled musician, but a better naval commander.”  
“You give him so much credit.” Cao Cao smirked, and glanced again at the letter as the messenger began to scream. “What of this, Zhu-ge Liang?”  
“Lord Liu Bei’s chief strategist, he is said to be a magician.”  
Oh what nonsense. What utter, delightful nonsense.  
The courtesan was waiting for him, as she ought be, but her graceful submission seemed less, interesting.

Xxxxxxxxxx

“This is done to break our moral.” Zhou Yu’s voice was level, but all could hear the steel in it. “But the men of Wu are not cowards, and we are not afraid.”  
As though saying it made it so.  
Zhu-ge Liang stepped onto the walkway. A few wisps of hair had escaped to frame her face and stick in the smudge of blood she wore like a jewel on a cheekbone. Presumably it was gained during the night as she and the doctors worked to save the messenger. As his wife had always said, flesh was not so different from clothe, Lady Zhu-ge had no doubt done a good deal of stitching.  
“The messenger?”  
“He will live to bear the scars, my lord.” Her tone was also even and Gan Xing liked it not.  
Besides him Zhoa Yun hissed between his teeth.  
“The chief strategist is mush distressed by this.”  
“I think he will share his displeasure with Cao Cao in a manner that we will appreciate.”  
Zhoa Yun watched as his lord clucked and cleaned the blood from the Lady Strategists face and a grim smile touched his lips.  
“That I cannot question.”  
“I am here!” Princess Shangxing swept through, followed by a few maids. “What is this commotion? But I will not miss the battle.”  
Her good cheer was out of place, but Lady Zhu-ge smiled at it and his lord seemed to relax.  
“Zilong, have there been any problems with the allied training?”  
“We have different codes of conduct so there have been some conflicts, but rest assured, we are training them well.”  
Gan Xing smirked. The combination of Zhoa Yun’s polished martial arts and his own men’s near brawling was deliciously deadly. It would make their enemies very unhappy, once his lord and Lady Zhu-ge had their plan.  
“Cao Cao commands a strong navy, and wind and currents are in his favour. To wait would be unwise, he must launch his attack tonight.”  
“Would he be so hasty?”  
“He is nothing if not swift.” Stated Guan Fu grimly.  
“True.” Zhoa Yun grimaced. “At Xinye Cao Cao’s elite cavalry rushed 150 miles in just three days. We had no chance to prepare.”  
“His surrendered soldiers will be on the frontline, to guard the loyal behind them.”  
Gan Xing watched the Lade Strategist. She looked thoughtful and that ought worry someone.  
“Where will their main target be?”  
“Right here. This fortress must be taken.”  
“Ah. You predicted this.”  
“Yet someone said my formations were outdated.”  
She smiled, polite, soft and deadly, and placed a tortoise on the map.  
“I have one even more outdated.”  
Zhou Yu paused, and then smiled.  
“Yinyany formation. Quite ancient.”  
“But used correctly, most effective.”  
They looked at each other, Zhou Yu twitched an eyebrow and Zhu-ge Liang smiled the smile of someone who intends to seriously inconvenience someone.  
“What are you talking about? How can Yinyang formation be used on water?! It sinks!”  
Zhang Fei had clearly missed that they were all missing the point, but he understood the look Lady Zhu-ge gave him after his little tantrum for he fished the tortoise out immediately and with minimal pouting.  
“The majority of Cao Cao’s troops are infantry. Would he attack by water?” her tone was blank.  
Zhou Yu looked thoughtful in a way that Gan Xing knew to beware.  
“What are you thinking, my lord?”  
"Cao Cao hide the truth, even from his followers.”  
“He plays his games with friend and foe.” Liu Bei seemed, considering.  
Zhu-ge Liang was looking at them as though her favourite nephew and brought her flowers.Poisonous flowers.  
“What have you done to this poor tortoise?”  
The princess sounded outraged, and Lady Zhu-ge smiled.  
“Prncess Shangxing, would you care to assist us in a little matter? It involves diversion and a tortoise and the deaths of our enemies and I feel that you and your maids would be idly suited to the task.”  
“Ah?” Shangxing’s smile gleamed like sunlight of a sword. “Tell me more.”  
Gan Xing glanced first to zhu Yu, then to Lord Liu Bei and his three generals. There was something in their expressions that made him smirk.  
“A most perilous alliance. “ Zhoa Yun seemed, resigned.  
“Fear the women, my friend, fear the women.”  
He caught the generals sharp look and wondered if he had just mis-stepped.

Xxxxxxxx

She stood very still, observing the flow of men and arms as the two armies prepared to move out. Tomorrow they would fight and some would die. It was not truly her doing but she could not consider herself without responsibility for it.  
Zhu-ge Liang wondered, not for the first time, if she should have maintained her refusal of Liu Bei’s offers, if things would have been better that way.  
“You seem troubled, Chief Strategist.”  
“Good evening General Zhoa, General Gan.”  
The two men moved to frame her and their quiet strength could but soothe.  
“What troubles you?” Zhoa Yun brushed his finger tips against hers in the fleeting comfort that was all she had ever permitted him to give. “Have you seen some flaw?”  
“How many of these men will die tomorrow?”  
“Not so many as to seriously inconvenience us.” Gan Xing gave a strange half shrug. “You will have enough for your next trick.”  
Yes, she would. Enough to kill many more of Cao Cao’s men dead.  
“It is not your doing, Kongming.” How well Zhoa Yun knew her.  
“I enable this…” The word folly would not leave her tongue.  
Gan Xing snorted. Loudly.  
“Mankind enables this strategist, don’t give yourself airs.”  
Liang blinked, blinked again and slowly started to laugh, then found she could not stop.  
It was not the time, or the place. She made the men uneasy enough without publicly descending into uncontrollable laughter on the eve of battle, but she was helpless before it.  
She had not known how much she had needed to hear that.


	4. Skirmish

The worst part of any battle was the waiting, the time given to stillness when every worry swelled and nagged at the mind. Once the fighting began one could only react to ones enemies, but Zhou Yu would be fretful until then. He had never been able to prevent this restless wondering, mind spinning as he tried to see a way to arrange things better.

  
He could not, of course. Master Zhu-ge had spent hours arranging the placement of the troops, and then longer still walking the assembled formation with Gan Xing, picking at every flaw until it unravelled under the force of their combined attention. Zhou Yu knew his own worth as a strategist and commander well enough to know that the balance of Gan Xing’s brisk practicality and Zhu-ge Liang’s razor brilliance would create a formation better than any he could create. His interference would do no good.

  
Still he worried, and only careful breathing prevented that from becoming visible to the men. He was their commander, and it would hurt moral were he to pace. He would hide that much, even if he could not match Master Zhu-ge’s meditative calm.

  
“They are coming.”

  
“You are certain?” Lu Su was almost twitching, the poor fool.

  
“Yes.”

  
Zhou Yu saw the rising dust of Shangxing’s retreat a moment later, and wondered how Zhu-ge Liang had known. The soldiers might mutter of magic, but he preferred to ponder on the pressure of Master Zhu-ge’s thin slippers upon the platform and the vibrations of the ground.

  
Shangxing and her maids swept into the formation, curving though the blocks as the archers slaughtered the for-runners of the cavalry, the infantry foolishly charging after their leaders so the trap could snap closed around the entire group.

  
Zhou Yu glanced towards the mastermind, and was struck by the simple contemplation he saw upon Master Zhu-ge’s face. There had been back up plans, in case the enemy proved wise, but the man seemed almost to calm when they were not needed. This had been the expected result.

  
What would Zhu-ge come up with next? Clearly he was not finished.

  
“The enemy has entered the trap!”

  
“The yingyang formation is not at all outdated!”

  
He permitted himself a glance to the strategist, and a moment of shared exasperation with their compatriots’ premature celebration, but this was not the time.

  
“Form up!”

  
The drum beat set their men moving, corralling the enemies like sheep, placing them from the slaughter. This too was the work of Gan Xing and Zhu-ge Liang, and from where he stood, from this slight vantage he shared with the dainty strategist, it had a certain strange elegance.

  
“Most effective.”

  
“Mm.” The sound was, dismissive. “They are rallying. That one.”

  
As he finished speaking a counter attackbegan, but it was the work of a moment to alert Huang Gai and unleash the cavalry and Gan Xing on one group, Guan Yu and the infantry upon another.

  
“General Zhoa there, and Zhang Fei with the infantry there.”

  
General Huang awaited his nod, but Zhou Yu gave it quickly, unwilling to question Master Zhu-ge’s deployment of his generals, and when Zhu-ge signalled for the lassoes the general obeyed immediately.

  
“You are fond of horses, ah? Trouble, there I think.”

  
“Indeed.” Pretty eyes narrow upon the collection of men. “Call them back.”

  
“But-” Huang fell silent at Master Zhu-ge’s glance, and obeyed.

  
“A little over cautious perhaps?”

  
“We do not condone waste.”

  
Sure enough spears sprung from the shell of shields to take those to slow to withdraw. Master Zhu-ge bared pearly teeth for a moment before catching General Zhoa’s eye and twirling his fan in some strange gesture and snapping it out to order the new formation destroyed.

  
He waited, to see the great spiked chains do their bloody work and, sure that the battle was in good hands, went to join his men.

Xxxxxxxx

Huang Gai had fought many battles and guided his men to many victories for the Sun family. And never before had he witnessed a strategist left in full command of a battalion as the true commander rode into battle. He did not care to consider why Master Zhu-ge looked no more than mildly irked.

  
“Hmph.”

  
“Master Zhu-ge?”

  
“It is of little importance. The battle is all but won, we can do little more from here… Ah. Lady Shangxing, might I beg the use of your bow?”

  
“You are most welcome Master Zhu-ge. Might I beg the use of your viewing platform?”

  
“My lady it would be an honour.”

  
Huang Gai could not stop himself glaring. A woman on the command post? Such a thing was unheard of!

  
“Viceroy!”

  
Zhu-ge Liang did not so much as blink at Lu Su’s panic, but put an arrow to the string and then though one of the enemies generals. He quickly followed by another to a soldier in an, inconvenient location.

  
“The wound is not deadly.” Another arrow flew, and struck a cavalry man between the shoulders. “His opponent is not wise.”

  
The cool assessment quickly proved true, and Huang found himself wondering at the slight man. He was only a little taller than the Princess, perhaps of an age with her brother, and yet he judged clearly and disposed of difficult foes with grace. The men, Lord Liu Bei’s troops, murmured of magicians and Zhu-ge made no attempt to deign it.

  
“Where is their last general?”

  
“I cannot see him.” The Princess frowned slightly. “You wish his death?”

  
“He has rallied well enough that I would not wish to meet him again. Cao Cao ought to have fewer good men.”

  
“There. He is there.” Lu Su extended a hand over Zhu-ge’s shoulder, finding the target.

  
“Thank you, Lu Su.”

  
The arrow caught the man’s side, sending him from his horse in a fall that looked painful if not fatal. Master Zhu-ge smiled with a certain cold pleasure, unstrung the weapon and returned it with a bow.

  
“The banner is down.” The princess at least could keep her attention on the important matters.

  
“Excellent!” he could not contain his smile. “This is great.”

  
Lu Su returned his smile, the Princess beamed and Zhu-ge, looked at them indulgently.

  
“We must know how many are dead, on both sides, and we will need litters for the seriously wounded.”

  
The tone reminded him of his mother for some reason.

  
“The Prime Ministers banners might suffice.” The Princesses tone was light and teasing.

  
It would be a dire insult. He grinned as Master Zhu-ge bowed.

  
“I shall see to it at once. Your pardon gentlemen, Lady Shangxing.”

  
Huang Gai refused to be embarrassed for watching the strategist go. He had seen enough of the man to know that he bore watching. A brilliant mind and an inexplicably skilled archer. He had considered it unlikely for there to be another warrior strategist besides Viceroy Zhou, but four dead men proved him wrong. Zhu-ge owned a farm, did he not? How many hours had he spent shooting crows as a boy? But did it matter? One with such potential to hurt them must be watched.

  
Besides, Lu Su and the Princess were watching as well.

Xxxxxx

Lu Su could not still the cold finger, the arch of fear that spread up his spine at the sight of Cao Cao’s navy. Most would be simple transport vessels, the means to move this army of eight hundred thousand, but the number alone horrified him. Their vessels, the evidence of the numbers, could do no less.

  
Moral may indeed be high, but he would prefer an advantage more tangible. Some new weapon or some great strategy or simply more troops would sooth him. Even if Viceroy Zhou offered some distain at the ships, or Zhu-ge Liang look upon them with that cool smile. Something to show that these great minds could see a way to victory.

  
“Why Lieutenant Viceroy, whoever are you waving to?”

  
Princess Shangxing left his side with a smirk curling her lips, and Lu Su clenched his fists to still his shaking hands. At least the princess that the grace to whisper, the mockery of these warriors would have been unbearable, had they seen such evidence of his fear.

  
It might have been pleasant to hate them. The Generals, the Viceroy, the Princess and even Zhu-ge Liang. These warriors who so easily put their fear aside. But he knew their worth, and knew that his was different. That he, like Lord Liu Bei and the Duke was better suited for peace than war.

  
They thrived here.

  
Lu Su breathed, stilled himself, and thought upon the folly of envy.

Xxxxxxxx

She was not surprised when the evening’s entertainment ended in discord. Liu Bei and Sun Quan were both good men, by the standards of such, and good leaders with proper concern for the well being of their people and disinclined to foolish conflicts. But both were somewhat lacking tact. They did not consider how others might read their words. Liang did wish that Shangxing had not attacked her lord, but he must learn to respect the princess and this was no poor lesson. Would that Sun Quan learned it also, and before he arranged his sister’s marriage.

  
But, Shangxing. Poor trapped girl. What would she have been had she been born a man? So might potential, and so much rage as convention thwarted it time and time again. Best to smooth her feathers.

  
“Whatever you do, don’t kill my doves. Their acupuncture points are different from those of men.”

  
Shangxing took the seed, and offered it to the doves with steady hands. The flare of rage that had stirred her attack was already past, melancholy in its wake.

  
“I hope I did not hurt your lord.”

  
True. Sun Quan was the source of her wrath, but too beloved to harm.

  
“He would not take insult, even if you did hurt him.”

  
Remorse touched her face, and Liang was struck once again by her beauty. But she must not think on that, Shangxing had declined in the bath house and the offer was not one to be made twice.

  
“Was I outrageously rude?”

  
“You are unique and thus doomed to be misunderstood.”

  
Sorrow settled in well worn lines across her face.

  
“I hate these arranged marriages, women are moved around like chess pieces.”

  
The birds did not shy from her tone, her hands stayed gentle and they saw no cause to flee. Animals, and as wise as they were stupid.

  
“You are feeding them too much. They won’t be able to fly.”

  
It drew the smile she had sought, and easy compliance. Truly, Shangxing was not unmanageable, or even terribly difficult, provided that she was consulted, and treated with respect. If Sun Quan had spoken to his sister of a potential marriage, for the good of the people and in advance, it might well have been accepted with grace.

  
“If only I could fly like them. Such freedom.”

  
Poor trapped girl. But no princess ever had the opportunity to take her brothers place.

  
“You want to travel, to fight.”

  
“I have lived in the palace all my life. So many rules, such a bore.”

  
“Yet you hide your skills, when they exceed those of many.”

  
“You are the only one who wants to see them.” She turned, casting aside her sorrow and turning her attention to Cao Cao’s ships, the problem that something could be done about. “I used to go hunting with my brother on that shore. Then it was full of people, dancing and praying. Now it is, dark. A mystery.”

  
“Cao Cao has changed much.”

  
“Before they come here, I will go there, and take a look. Stir up some trouble.”

  
There was a tiger behind those doe eyes, one Liang wanted to give pretty poisons and lose upon, well, everyone. Lovely, dangerous Shangxing.

  
“Well, perhaps I can help you with that.” Shangxing raised an eyebrow, with a hint of a smirk that Liang could not quite stop herself from returning. “But I am afraid you will have to accompany me to the bathhouse.”

  
“Gracious. Consider my reputation Master Zhu-ge.”

  
“Princess, I am. You are to pale to pass as a common soldier. My dyes will help, though I shall have to brew more soon. Come.”

  
“I will put my maids at your service; they can find the required plants.”

  
“I thank you.”

  
Liang gave instructions on the dyes from the other side of the screen. Shangxing did not invite her in.

  
The princess was, in this at least, wise.

Xxxxxxxx

Zhou Yu would not claim to understand Zhu-ge Liang’s mind, but to find the man fanning his doves was particularly inexplicable.

  
“What are you doing?”

  
“I gave them a bath. Now I am drying them off.”

  
“…What if they catch cold?”

  
He was not entirely sure if the birds could catch colds, but Master Zhu-ge ceased and gave him his full attention. He would count it as a victory.

  
“How is your wound?”

  
“Healing. I hear that last nights celebration was quite entertaining.”

  
“Mm.” A shadow slipped behind Zhu-ge’s eyes. “We will be enemies soon.”

  
Zhou Yu heard the tone, the dire certainty of it, and did not offer Master Zhu-ge the disrespect of doubt.

  
“When that day comes we must both serve our own sides.”

  
Cao Cao’s fleet was a strange near comfort now, something he would fight with this man, before the time came to fight against him.

  
“I dislike the thought of conflict with you. I hope it never happens.”

  
“You are a brilliant commander.” He was man enough to know his superior in an art. “If you were on Cao Cao’s side we would be in big trouble.”

  
“No, Lord Viceroy, the duke might be in trouble but you, personally, would be dead. You are much too dangerous to leave alive, even defeated.”

  
Zhou Yu considered the fleet, and the man at his side, and decided that it was closer to a compliment than anything else. If Zhu-ge Liang had those resources at his disposal the Southlands would most likely have fallen some time ago, and the finest of the enemy’s commanders must die, as a precaution.

  
“Ah. You have been watching them for two days. What do you see?”

  
He counted the breaths, listening to the silence, and wondered what the young strategist was choosing not to say.

  
“I must remain calm. How about you?”

  
“I also, must remain calm.”

  
So, neither of them had a plan yet. But a solution would be found.

  
“Cao Cao has no navel experience. He must rely upon Cai Moa and Zhang Yun to cross the river.” And it seemed Master Zhu-ge had the seeds of one.

  
“They are Southerners, they know all the dangers of the river. If we can eliminate them half of Cao Cao’s navy will be paralysed.”

  
“That… would be difficult. But Cao Cao does not trust easily.”

  
“He is wary of assassins, just as his servants are wary of his temper.”

  
Zhou Yu looked to his companion. Zhu-ge Liang was slender, pretty, somewhat pale and had not even the faintest trace of facial hair. But that little smile promised greater danger than the rages of all his warriors combined.

  
“They have an interesting naval formation.”

  
“Every formation has its weakness. We must simply find it.”

  
“That should not be too difficult.” Again that deadly smile and a wicked spark in onyx eyes as a bird came.

  
Zhou Yu watched the dove’s flight in silence, and almost sighed as it made straight for Cao Cao’s camp. Master Zhu-ge had a spy among the enemy, and he had not seen Shangxing all morning.

  
Sun Quan was going to be furious.


	5. Epidemic

It was not hard to move though the camp, between the uniform and the dyes upon her skin Shangxing rarely drew a second glance. Just one solider among so many. It was exhilarating in a away she had not known before. There was a certain power in walking unnoticed, and the poisons, Liang’s smirking gift, were a pleasing weight against her skin. Such small things, but so very deadly in the right place.  
But she must not become distracted, the dove flew overhead and her first purpose here was, and must remain, information. Once and only once that was acquired her real fun could begin. Cao Cao’s personal stores were a delightful target and she gladly anticipated the challenge of the wine supply.  
But first the dove, and a map. The poisons would be her reward. 

Xxxxxxxx

Sun Quan was not a fool. Between his sister’s temper and absence, Master Zhu-ge’s preoccupation and Zhou Yu’s discrete avoidance he could well guess where Shangxing had gone. He simply preferred to retain the pretence of ignorance, so not to draw attention to this particular bloom of madness. And if Zhou Yu chose to watch him warily than that was his viceroy’s business and none others.  
The river was as lovely as it ever was, but the far shore was darkened under Cao Cao’s banners and the knowledge that his sister walked in that shadow put a chill in his blood. His sister ought not risk herself so! What did it matter that Master Zhu-ge did not seem worried for her? He was yet to see the strategist truly worried about anything.  
Even if the man was spending rather more time on the battlements than had previously been his wont.  
“Your highness.”  
“Master Zhu-ge.” He acknowledged the bow with a tilt of his head, and absently petted the dove that had wandered over to him, clearly in search of food. “You spoke with my sister last night.”  
“Yes, your highness.”  
Might that have been a flicker of disquiet? Well, good. Who did he thing he was, sending his sister off like this? Or letting her go. Or failing to stop her. One or the other certainly.  
“Permanent allegiances. Marriage pacts. You know what I am asking Master Zhu-ge and you will give me the truth of it, and the sharp edge of your tongue as needed. I command it.” It cost him a great deal of his pride to give that order, but good counsel was more important than his pride.  
Unfathomable dark eyes focused on him, like a mantle made of granite.  
“It would be a politically profitable match that would benefit both parties and significantly increase the chances of a lasting peace. What’s more it also has the potential to be a comfortable marriage, as Lord Liu Bei would not dishonour himself by dishonouring his bride and Princess Shangxing would likely favour the, informality of his court. It is my belief that the Lady Princess would have recognised this and consented to the match, had it been offered for her consideration first.”  
“As her brother it is my duty to find suitable men for her.”  
“I have two sisters.” stated Master Zhu-ge, after a moment’s consideration. “Our eldest brother was, distracted from the matter and so certain tasks fell to me. Both seemed perfectly capable of finding their own gentlemen, and my task was only to discourage those who were not suitable. For my sisters are clever and strong, and know their own minds as I can never hope to.”  
They were silent for a time, Master Zhu-ge quietly watching Caa Cao’s fleet while Sun Quan watched the strategist and considered his worlds. He had demanded an opinion given bluntly, but it seemed Zhu-ge must do even that from an angle. Perhaps rightly so for he could not and would not dispute his sisters wit or strength.  
“Are they happily married?”  
“They seem content. They’re husbands are good men who respect them and I think few would demand more from their marriages. But I cannot speak for their joys.”  
That was probably the clearest and most direct answer he would ever hear from this man.  
“Your lord would not be Shangxing’s first choice.”  
“Perhaps, but while their temperaments are dis-similar they may not be incompatible.”  
Most men would have taken his comment as an insult to Liu Bei, though it was not intended as such. Liu Bei’s generals would certainly have taken offence on their lords behalf, but not his strategist. To him is was a statement of fact, easily understood and accepted as being both true and not necessarily a bad thing.  
Sun Quan considered the dove as it wandered across his hands. What was it to have such a mind?  
“You have given me much to consider Master Zhu-ge.”  
The slender man bowed politely, and then gave a startled smile when Quan carefully shifted the dove onto his clasped hands. It was like watching a sunrise in miniature and drew an answering smile as he made a small, but respectful, bow of his own and walked away.  
A strange man; strange, fierce and lovely, even if he was not supposed to notice that sort of thing anymore. What was acceptable in the second son was less so in the Duke. Still, it was something of a pity that Liu Bei was the lord, things would be easier if that were Zhu-ge Liang’s place. He did not think that Shangxing would raise any protest to marrying the pretty young genius. A shame. 

Xxxxxxxxx

The games were a simple ploy, but Cao Cao was pleased with the results of his orders. The men were taking much needed exercise without much prompting and moral had improved dramatically. He was pleased, and his generals were both entertained and distracted. That was always helpful.  
Liu Bei had cornered the market when it came to useful generals. It vexed him sometimes.  
“These little monkeys are getting quicker!”  
As though that were not the entire point, the damn fool. Why did all the intelligent generals have to be so loyal to their lords? Could he not keep a few of them?  
“Highness, Zhou Yu’s army is small. He may resort to guerrilla warfare.”  
“His last puny victory has made him cocky. He is no guerrilla warrior. He will confront us face to face.” The man was lauded for his honour after all. Not so much as Liu Bei, but enough to be foolish. “We must have a naval victory, and so depend upon Admirals Cai Moa and Zhang Yun.” No matter how galling that was.  
The two southerners made the appropriate response and the game ended with the victor he expected. A single useless commander meant little enough in an army on this size, and the high moral it would buy would be worth that price. 

Xxxxxxxx

Zhou Yu had long found pitch pot a soothing game, but he normally played alone and his companions were becoming a little trying. Clearly Zhang Fei did not understand this game. At all.  
“That pot isn’t wide enough!”  
“You would miss no matter how wide it was.”  
Master Zhu-ge had declined to play. That made more sense now that he and his general were glaring at each other.  
“Pitch pot is a game for aristocrats, not soldiers in war time.” Guan Fu lacked Zhang Fei’s fiery temper and Master Zhu-ge’s sharp edges, but spoke with a quiet frustration. His was a more subtle menace than his brothers, if a more direct one than the strategists. But sorting out the threat levels of Lord Liu Bei and his commanders was starting to give him a headache anyway and should really be given up until he had a set criteria. Between Liu Bei’s charisma, Zhang Fei’s quick rage, Zhoa Yun and Guan Fu’s air of quiet unstoppable-ness and Zhu-ge Liang’s mind his attempted list had become a spiders web. And a badly made one at that.  
He tossed his arrow, and it dropped cleanly home. He could feel the stares on the back of his neck.  
“Your honour, how did you throw the bull’s-eye?”  
“Concentration.” Something that the burly general was bafflingly short of, particularly considering his skill in combat. “With concentration, you can kill a giant with a pebble.”  
“They are preparing to attack.” Lu Su stated it coolly, not unkind but clearly tired of these diversions. But he was clear sighted about such things, when they were not aimed at him at least. “We need a strategy to counter them.”  
Time to state the obvious then. How boring.  
“Cao Cao wants to surround us, without breaking the basic rules of strategy.”  
“The 1st army to the field will be rested, the second exhausted.” Guan Fu seemed to be considering it.  
“Attack where the enemy is least prepared, strike where they least expect it.” He glanced to Master Zhu-ge, saw the strategists slightly grudging nod. “We must focus all forces on their strongest position. Cao Cao underestimates us, he will not expect us to strike their navy.”  
Another arrow landed in the pot, and the silence confirmed that they had indeed put too much significance on it. They would not question, not yet. 

Xxxxxxxxxx

The message was gone and Shangxing may well have a reliable source of information in her new friend Pit. Most likely not, he was no great wit, but good company none the less, And the message was gone.  
What would be done with this information? Surely this was the time to attack?

Xxxxxxxx

\--Epidemic outbreak.--  
She smiled, vindictive pleasure overtaking her for a moment, and then frowned as the possibilities occurred to her. Cao Cao was intelligent and precisely as dishonourable as was practical. Curses could be made into blessings.  
“The climate had weakened Cao Cao’s army. Disease is rampant.”  
“Great.” General Huang seemed to be thinking of the short term possibilities. “Your honour, let us seize the chance and attack while he is weak.”  
“The navy is likely still healthy. We must not act recklessly.” It was in Lu Su’s nature to err on the side of caution, but he was probably right this time. The others would not like it.  
“This is the time to attack! We have the advantage!” Blustering Zhang Fei, and wrong. There was…  
“No. This is a battle of honour, even war must be fair.” Zhou Yu spoke firmly, and Liang could not help but roll her eyes. The sentiment was lovely, yes, but they were already outnumbered 10 to 1 and there were limits. But he had decided, and was too accustomed to being right for her to sway him. The sod. The very honourable sod.  
But, sick army, healthy navy for now, infected people or corpses…  
“Oh that bastard. That very clever bastard.” She may have poisoned one too many wells.  
“Komg Ming? Are you well?”  
Lord Liu Bei, who was good and kind and respected by his men and sought peace and honour. Always with the damn honour. It was infuriating, really.  
“Why did you have to be so likeable? Really, why? It’s just impractical my lord, life would be so much easier if you would let me do what he is about to do!”  
The group jerked back from her, eyes widening in shock. When had she last been truly angry with her lord or his generals? Nothing came to mind.  
“Master Zhu-ge, if you would just explain…”  
“Working navy, infectious corpses and no morals!” They kept staring at her, even Zhou Yu who she had frankly thought better of. “Is it very peaceful, not being me?”  
Staying here would do no good, and she might end up biting someone. Best go to the water front, where Cao Cao’s dead warriors would wash up and thoughtless men drag them in for their armour. Good armour was not to be wasted after all. It would make fine bait.  
Bastard. Thrice damned, efficient bastard. Why did she have to like her lord so much, it was so inconvenient.  
“Are you going to let him talk to you like that?!”  
“Are you going to ask why he spoke like that, general? It strikes me as an important question.”  
Ah, yes. That would be why she liked Liu Bei so much. 

Xxxxxxxx

She was standing at the edge of the dock, straight backed, arms folded and staring towards the camp of their enemy. The line of her shoulders spoke of a temper still staining its leash and the soldiers moved around her with a certain nervous energy. Someone had fetched casks of what smelt like fish oil, and stacked them a safe distance from the braziers that it should have been too early to light.  
Gan Xing eyed the controlled madness of his docks, and turned to Zhoa Yun.  
“This is a bad sign.”  
“The very worst of them.” The swordsman rolled his shoulders and nodded at nothing before he set off towards the strategist. Did Liu Bei like his commanders slightly mad?  
“Brave man.” The soldier was silenced by an elbow slightly to late. Gan Xing could only sigh.  
“May is well ask the omen what it means while you can.” And he would not look a coward by comparison. It was not seemly to run before the men, but he hurried to catch up with his fellow general and they reached Lady Zhu-ge together.  
“I am not fit for polite company.”  
Her voice was not quite low enough to make her façade convincing, and Zhoa Yun tensed, glanced at Gan Xing and stilled himself as he suppressed panic. He knew her secret then, a strange choice of confidant but clearly a good one.  
“We guessed as much when you stormed though the camp hissing about idiots and honour. It was a hint.”  
She turned slightly, a flicker of a wry smile curling her lips, then glanced at her general and sighed before turning back to the water.  
“Be calm General Zhoa. General Gan is highly observant and aware of, matters.”  
“Ah. Very well.” He moved closer, settling himself to her left, just behind one shoulder. Ready to support or pull her back as needed. Gan Xing almost flinched. His wife used to stand like that, just behind, ready to give aid.  
He shook the memories off and moved to stand at her right, just outside of their circle.  
“So, idiots and honour? I had not realised that they made you so angry.”  
"There is an epidemic in Cao Cao’s army, and he has boats to spare and will not respect his dead when he can use them. I expect that the first boats will arrive sometime tomorrow.”  
“Ah.” That explained her issues with honour. “You want them burned?”  
“Fire cleanses. It will help to prevent the spread of infection.”  
“Have the villagers been warned?” Zhoa Yun’s voice was oddly soft, for a warrior of such repute.  
“Captain Moa sent messengers. He belives that the plague boats should not drift more than three miles.”  
“But some may still be infected.”  
“Some will be infected. Princess Shangxing's maids have gone to seek cassia trees, the bark is medicinal.”  
“Then there is no more you can do, and no need to wait here.” Her general placed a careful hand on her shoulder. “We need you healthy Master Strategist.”  
“I have to be certain.” Her eyes were intent, too bright in her too still face even as she smiled. “Besides I make all my best plans when I haven’t slept in three days.”  
“It was quite something.” The tone was perfectly level.  
“That is a story I want to hear. We’ll make a night of it; just need some cloaks, a bench, some food and some indiscreet young ladies!” He waved of Zhoa Yun’s protesting squawk. “Hush. You have to have alcohol or women at a party or people will think you’re up to something. And there is no alcohol on watch!”  
“Everyone knows that I am up to something.” Lady Zhu-ge kept her tones innocent, but her eyes sparkled. “It is, in fact, my job to be up to something.”  
“And you are very good at it, but they’ll think you’re up to something with him.”  
“Oh, you mean…” She shook her head, face very serious. “Gossip has had him in bed with my lord for years.”  
Her general squawked a bit more.  
“I see. So it would be us instead?”  
“Probably, the rumours are divided between my being a devotee of a goddess of some sort and causing spontaneous orgies in inappropriate locations.”  
“Cushions then.”  
“That would be wise.”  
“Alright then, you and you! Come on, you’re going to carry things.”  
He stomped away, the two perplexed men pulled in his wake and the strategists soft laughter in his ears. 

Xxxxxxxxxx

Sun Quan looked at the roped off area, tipped his head and peered interestedly at his Viceroy. Zhou Yu seemed perfectly calm, but a lifetimes knowledge of the man’s tells declared his bemused tension in the line of his neck and the twitch in his left foot. The cause of that could be debated though.  
Captain Mao had reported briskly and calmly when required to, stating that the corpses of enemy soldiers in damaged boats had arrived at an hour past sunrise and had, as peer Master Zhu-ge’s orders, been doused in oil and set alight. An inspection of one of the bodies had drawn a diagnosis of typhoid and so those involved had moved into a quarantine area that had been set up the day before, again on Master Zhu-ge’s orders. While all this had been going on his sisters maids had been seeking cassia trees and were now returning with the bark, due to Master Zhu-ge’s request. His very polite request, no doubt, because any man who gave orders to his sisters maids soon came to regret it.  
What’s more the dockside party, now confirmed to have taken place, had been started by Gan Xing and had apparently involved a lot of tea, laughter and a great many truly bizarre stories, if the suddenly whirling rumour mill was to be believed. Most of which seemed to centre on the sexual exploits of Lord Liu Bei and his four commanders, despite a total lack of alcohol. Gan Xing and Zhoa Yun, who had attended, had avoided contamination and returned to their duties. Master Zhu-ge had put himself in quarantine and was calmly setting up an apothecary’s station within the ring of ropes while a succession of masked and gloved maids fetched the required apparatus and ingredients.  
Well this was a fine explanation of yesterday’s outburst, and Liu Bei’s tolerance of it. Master Zhu-ge had foreseen this, when they had not even considered it, and prepared accordingly. Such efficiency and forethought warranted a good deal of forgiveness, besides which this sort of occurrence was likely common, and deeply frustrating for the strategist.  
“Master Zhu-ge.” He stood just beyond the ropes. “You have all you need?”  
“Yes, highness, thank you.”  
A polite bow and calm, such calm eyes. The man was serene and for a moment Sun Quan itched to see him otherwise, to reduce that magnificent mind to temper or tears or laughter or dazed pleasure. Something, anything, to bring Kong Ming down to his level. Hopefully Zhou Yu’s distraction and Zhu-ge Liang pre-occupation would prevent them from noticing.  
“We’ll have a pavilion set up, for those who do prove to be infected.”  
“Ah…” A moment’s hesitation, then another small bow. “Thank you highness.”  
He nodded to the strategist and drew away, letting Zhou Yu move in that the two strategists speak without consideration for the understanding or pride of his less brilliant mind. Perhaps he ought tell them, that it did not trouble him to know they were more intelligent than himself, but the conversation would be awkward at best. They would have to content themselves with conversation with people they need not explain things too, it would be refreshing for both of them.  
Shangxing would laugh at the thought, he would share it with her when she returned from Cao Cao’s camp. 

Xxxxxxxx

“Cao Cao has stooped to evil tricks. The dishonour…”  
“He is disgusting.”  
“Practical though.” Gan Xing glared at the lanterns as they moved over the water, and pretended not to see the outrage of the generals. “It’s a skill, to take a curse and make it your weapon.”  
“You cannot approve of this!”  
“I would happily gut the man. And I would be less angry were I not impressed.”  
The two men withdrew, muttering their outrage like the noble raised twits that they were. Zhoa Yun, who was also noble raised but less of a twit, moved into the space they left. The fires reflected strangely in his eyes.  
“The first have shown symptoms, and the villages are just as likely infected.”  
“I know.”  
“Master Zhu-ge believes it will be under control in a week or two, but he is angry.” Zhoa Yun was quiet for a moment. “They bring other plants with the cassia, and I know enough to know poison.”  
“So I am not the only one impressed, but he must take it as a challenge. Tacticians are so strange.”  
“Would it matter when Cao Cao did it first?”  
"Oh yes, Master Zhu-ge is going to do it properly. Quality is important, as Cao Cao will learn once the Princess returns.”  
“Oh. You noticed that.”  
“Everyone has noticed, we just aren’t going to talk about it.”  
“I see. The court of Wu seems to spend a lot of time not talking about things.”  
“Eh. Politics.”

Xxxxxxxx

Xiao Qiao did not permit her hands to shake as she supported the solider and held the cup to his lips. No noblewoman worthy of the title would shun the needs of her vassals and she would not, must not, turn away from them now. She would do her duty.  
At last the man swallowed and she hurried back for more of the precious medicine. So many were ill, and more yet expected. They must not linger.  
“You should not be here.” Master Zhu-ge ladled out a dose with brisk efficiency.  
“They are my people as well.” Off again to pour bitter healing down another throat.  
“You are pregnant. Your duty is also to your child.” Steady hands still, and eyes that it seemed truly did notice everything. How on earth did Zhu-ge Liang know that?  
“Ping’an will understand duty.”  
A sigh and a stained yet elegant hand once again failed to rub the tension from a creased brow. Too intelligent, this one. Too sharp to rest upon the peace that beauty could buy. She could not truly fault it.  
“Go then. It is your child to risk.”  
She went, and did her duty and faced firmly away when her husband came. She did not watch as the man talked, and hid her face when Lord Liu Bei arrived to take his men away. Her husband understood his duty well enough, but did not always recognise hers. 

Xxxxxxxx

He did not like this. Lord Liu Bei had given his reasons, but he did not, could not, approve. It was a stain upon all their honour, and surely they had better chances with Wu than alone? He did not like it at all. And given the look on his sworn sisters face, nor did she.  
“Master Zhu-ge?” Zhoa Yun faced her, his hands tangled in Bailong’s mane, watched her face and was not surprised when she shook her head. For all her lies and tricks Liang did have her own strange honour and guarded it well. “You could die.”  
“The only certain thing is death, General.”  
“Please.” He moved closer, willing to plead and knowing what little good it would do. “Sister, please.”  
“No.” She clasped his hands, met his eyes. “What I have started, I will finish.”  
It was no easy thing to walk away from her. If Cao Cao caught her she would be lucky to die, with all the trouble she had caused him, and if he learned her secret… Would she even be permitted to die? He ought stay with her, if only to provide a clean death should it come to that. But Lord Liu Bei ordered them away and had always held his first loyalty.  
Still it was hard to leave, and he dared not look back. 

Xxxxxxxx

“Are you not going with them?” Why did the strategist not follow? And why did Liu Bei not demand it? One day Zhou Yu hoped to understand what was going on in that court, and if they survived this would seek to find out for it seemed that Zhu-ge Liang was a law unto himself. And none of them seemed to mind this.  
“I honour my promises.”  
“Only a madman speaks like that.” He could not help but smile.  
“Then we are all utterly insane, Lord Viceroy.”  
He was not going to laugh. It was not the time for it. At all. They had just lost twenty thousand man and goodness knew what else and it was not funny. So Master Zhu-ge should stop smirking like that so he could treat this situation with the seriousness it deserved.  
Still, if they were all going to die at least it would be with good company.


	6. In Mists

The camp seemed to quiet, the commanders to smug and the watchmen uneasy. Shangxing did not know what had happened, but the naval crews muttered of dishonour to the dead and boats cast adrift, and on that she could guess it well enough. The infected corpses. What sort of mind thought of such a thing?  
Information was required, and quickly.   
Thank the gods that Pitt was so very, very naïve. 

Xxxxxxxxx

“The men are, disheartened, by your lords departure. The whispers concern me.” Zhou Yu watched the slight man, but Zhu-ge Liang merely inclined his head very slightly. His gaze remained elsewhere, still watching the sky and river with indecipherable jet eyes. “If we are to have any chance at all we must regain good moral, or we will lose as many to desertion as the illness.”  
“It has ceased to spread; desertion may be the greater threat.” It was said almost, idly, an assessment made and shared without conscious thought. “There will be a fog in three days, maybe four.”  
Zhou Yu blinked slowly, seeking the younger man’s turn of thought.  
“Ah?” He had failed to find it.   
“We are in need of more arrows, and those southern admirals could prove troublesome.”  
And then he understood.   
“A game then, something to get them men talking. There is an envoy coming soon. Who told you?”  
“Viceroy! A gentleman does not reveal his sources.”

Xxxxxxxxxx

Sun Quan did not particularly care for the tone of this meeting. The situation was grim, yes, but he did not care for defeated stance of his generals. They were not dead yet and this attitude was not helping. Shangxing would have mocked them for it, had she been here.   
“How many arrows do we have?” At least his viceroy was still thinking.   
“Not even fifty thousand.”  
Damn.   
“Liu Bei took forty thousand with him when he left.”  
And that comment could bring trouble. Master Zhu-ge was right there, and even if he had stayed, had left his lord in order to do so, he came to the as Liu Bei’s strategist and was now tarred with the same brush. He had seen to men try to hide their fear behind anger.  
“The arrows are my responsibility.”   
What on..? They were up to something, they must be up to something. Zhou Yu liked Master Zhu-ge a good deal, he certainly would not make such a ridiculous bet unless he was very certain that the strategist could deliver the specified number. All else aside it would be a terrible waste of an excellent tactician. But still, he would have a word with Gan Xing, who also seemed to be quite fond of the pretty young strategist and probably still knew enough pirates, bandits and assorted criminals to get Master Zhu-ge halfway across China if he felt it needed. Besides which the pirate was a sensible sort and not above disregarding certain, foolish, orders. All for his lords own good of course.   
The deal regarding the admirals was also unnerving, but his viceroy was somewhat better defended at the moment. Had Lord Liu Bei and his generals been here this situation would be, potentially disastrous. 

Xxxxxxxxxxx

“Have you lost your mind?”  
Gan Xing had already been scowling already, but he scowled harder as the Lady Strategist wafted her fan and fluttered her eyelashes, and gave him a look that politely suggested that he may have been hit on the head far too often to be given command of anything more complex than his own bodily functions. And perhaps not even those on bad days. It was amazing how offensive she could make a single look.   
He went to find his lord instead. There was no point arguing with a woman bent on being inscrutable, and particularly not that one.   
“My lord, have you lost your mind?”   
Most nobles wouldn’t tolerate such a question, but Zhou Yu was not most nobles and merely smirked.   
“Well, I am still here. How about you?”   
With all lines of enquiry thus closed, Gan Xing growled, and went to do something about those bloody boats. 

Xxxxxxx

Lu Su had great respect for Master Zhu-ge, perhaps even too much. And if the man would take a few minutes out of his no doubt very important meditations to explain himself it would be very much appreciated. 

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Perhaps it should concern her that this little plan she and her husband had crafted had gone so very smoothly. She was a noble woman, tutored in tea and courtly manners, not the arts of deception and death. The ease with which she had taken the idea, smoothed its rough edges and eased its execution should be alarming to her, she who had always thought herself so peaceable.   
Xiao Qiao could not be as honourable as she had thought for she found herself a little proud, and a little embarrassed, but not distressed by her talents in this task. She merely regretted that it disturbed her husband.   
He slept so poorly of late. 

Xxxxxxxx

Drums, arrows and fog. Lu Su being more accurate than was normally his manner, since a scarecrow was a man as she might claim to be, and proving himself braver than she had expected. Perhaps it was a matter of opportunity then, she was also closer to the danger than was often her won’t, for Liu Bei had been careful of his strategist and her general protective even after they had taught her to fight with sword and spear. Her friend was a fine administrator, there would be no need to risk him on a battlefield.   
No matter. She had her arrows, all hundred thousand of them and a few hundred more to replace those she had used in her trick, and the two admirals were dead. Zhou Yu’s lie to his foolish once-friend hitting her trick at the perfect angle to achieve all that they required.   
Including a great deal of interesting gossip. Cheng Pu and Lu Su seemed to have agreed between them that she was actually a particularly capricious nature spirit which was amusing if nothing else. The rumours about her seemed to get more outlandish by the day. Troubling, in its way. Those who saw her often grew used to her, not quite masculine form, and often came to dismiss it utterly. But the common soldiers saw what did not fit and wondered, and talked. It would bring trouble on her head one day, that talk. Too many people head too many things.   
A trouble for another day. She had more immediate concerns. 

Xxxxxxxxx

Cao Cao had been angry, earlier, at a great many things and himself above all.   
He had been played, with style grace and skill. Played like the qin Zhou Yu was known to favour, and Zhu-ge Liang as well is the tales were to be believed. But few of the tales about that one were believable. Apparently he was a magician, a midwife, apothecary and master archer, as well as a god and a woman. Naturally.   
Those two had strung him out like a puppet. Or at least he hoped it had been both of them. He wasn’t sure that his pride could stand it if this humiliation was the work of just one exceptional mind. Better to fall to a pair of fine manipulators that a single perfect one.   
No matter, if he could not out think them than overwhelming force would do the same job just as well. And after that was done with…  
Zhou Yu would have to die, of course, but the other was already short a lord and such a mind ought not be wasted. Liu Bei had always had excellent taste in servants, and Cao Cao would be happy to reward Master Zhu-ge’s competence as richly as was deserved. It would be a pleasant change from punishing incompetence all the time, really why did Liu Bei get all the good generals?  
Jiang Gan would not vex him again, and having the concubine deliver the poison had been, amusing. She was quickly losing her appeal, her beauty imperfect and her mind only average. Boring already.  
Perhaps his enemies would craft another great trick, before this war was out. He would consider it Zhu-ge Liang’s audition, to the post of Imperial Strategist. 

Xxxxxxxxx

Two days, so she could warn them. Not much time to prepare, but perhaps enough.   
And she owed Pit a great deal. She would look for him, once the battle was over. He would make a fine and loyal servant, so simple, yes, but also so very kind.   
And a few hundred men would be fighting with bruises as well.   
But she could hear cheering somewhere in the distance as she ran. Could Cao Cao draw his army back together, despite the illness and increasingly stressed and irritable soldiers?

Xxxxxxx

She was beginning to hate the waiting. It had been three months since her arrival at Red Cliff, marked out by her monthly flows which were beginning to set their teeth in once again.   
And something of that had been noticed already. Lady Qiao, she was almost certain, having perhaps noticed the cycles of feinted headaches or the sharpening of her tongue when the pain came. The lady was gracious, composed and kind, and clever. Far more intelligent than any man here, save her husband, and far more attentive to the moods of her guests. Liang should not have indulged so much in her company, and she should not have found several pads suitable for dealing with her monthlies at the foot of her bed, hidden under the covers where the casual glance would miss them. As much as she might like to think them a gift from Gan Xing, it wasn’t. It was not the pirates way to observe an ally so closely, like most men he would consider it disrespectful, a mark of distrust.   
The lamps cast lovely shadows, the men were grim shades in the warm light and Lady Qiao was still and serene. They had received word from the guards, Shangxing had stormed in with her typical boldness and would be with them soon. Had she put those poisons to good use, that doe-eyed tiger? Would they aid them?   
“I’m back!”  
The princess was irrepressible. Liang probably should not enjoy that so much as she did.   
“Welcome home your highness. I do hope your journey was pleasant.”   
Shangxing discarded her hat, went to work on her belt and beamed.  
“I started a riot!”  
Irrepressible, and perhaps very slightly mad. She had the best luck in allies, really she did.   
The duke, who had been approaching with an irked expression, changed direction to thump a nearby wall instead. Perhaps for the best as Shangxing discarded her robe and coaxed Lady Qiao into helping her into unrolling what proved to be a rather fine map. Which had been wrapped around a rather lovely body, which she did not have permission to admire. The princess was most unkind, and smirking.   
Zhou Yu went to draw the duke away from his wall and was head-butted, most likely unintentionally, when Sun Quan caught sight of his rather underdressed sister. Perhaps it was this that prompted Shangxing’s refusal of the offered robe.   
The map was well drawn, but unfortunately the camp was also well considered. The flaw was indeed obvious, this tiger had defiantly forgotten about its tail, but from their position…  
Where had her lord gone? Not far, surely, not with his honour.   
“…the funniest thing, The northeners were seasick so they bolted the ships together. They can be undone, for manoeuvres- it is fine, I am quite warm-”  
Her brother, recovered now, was not so easily deterred at Lady Qiao.   
“For my peace of mind, sister, which you have so disturbed of late.” Sun Quan sounded, resigned almost. “Besides, your news is important and men are to easily distracted.”   
Liang saw the princess lean into her brother, the gentle touch to the arms about her waist, and looked away. It was easier to watch the embarrassment of the advisors, Zhou Yu’s rueful smile and Gan Xings mocking smirk. And Lady Qiao, who watch her, not the royal siblings, with thoughtful eyes and a face that was smooth and still and unreadable in its loveliness. But there was a spark in those beautiful eyes, the lady had seen something and worked something out. A disquieting expression, on a woman who already knew too many of her secrets.   
What was it about this place, about these people, that made them pay her so much damn attention?

Xxxxxxxx

“Forgive me, sister.”  
Shangxing dismissed her maids and directed her brother to a stool with a wave of her hand and a grin.  
“For what? Surely I should be begging your pardon this time!”  
“The marriage plans, with Liu Bei.”  
…She had not thought anything could spoil her mood tonight, but that managed it.   
“Surely there can be no question of it now.”  
“I would not ask you to wed an oath breaker, but then I did not ask you to wed in the first place, did I?” He stepped closer, pressed upon her shoulder until she turned to face him and saw his rueful, regretful expression. “Our brother has disapproved of me mightily, and Master Zhu-ge has opinions. Even I must except my chastisement when it comes from such fine minds.”  
“It is good to know that you listen to such wise council.” She could not keep the sharpness from her tone, or the smile from her face. “He is old brother, far older than I and has lost two wives already. I doubt I could come to love him, but the idea was tactically sound. I would have agreed had you only asked me.   
He took her anger, and bowed slightly.   
“Master Zhu-ge said as much. Things would be simpler if you could wed him.”  
“I would like that, I think.” For more reasons than her innocent brother could ever know. She well recalled her unexpected bathhouse meeting with the strategist, and Lady Zhu-ge had featured in some fantasies since. “But it would not do, he is to low born for the court to accept, no matter his mind.”  
“True. And someone would no doubt object hen I named your children my heirs.” He shrugged at her surprise. “Your will and his mind sister, better to give it than make them take it. I am certain they could take enough of China to keep my children in comfort.”   
She itched, for a moment, to tell him Liang’s secret. To have nieces and nephews with that blazing mind and reckless brilliance. But she had fought too hard for her scant scraps of independence to take them from another, no matter what she might want.   
“Perhaps he has an unwed sister for you.”  
“That would be most convenient.” He kissed her brow. “I bid you goodnight. And Shangxing?”  
“Quan?”  
“Never frighten me like that again.”  
She gave no answer, which was the answer needed and he knew that very well.


End file.
